My Little Pony: Pegasus Pony Passion Pentagon
by Apha1wolvespack5
Summary: Ok so I had a random dream about MLP so I just started to write it down. It has same gender love and love ha. Also has my own made up pony within this and my friends pony. And yes my pony's cutie mark doesn't belong in MLP but hey I'm just cool like that. It's a huge love story so hope you likes.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

"**MOM!" **a little red female Pegasus filly cries out as tears rush down her face making her dark orange, light orange, and golden yellow striped long mane stick to her checks. **"DAD!" **screamed a crying pale black Pegasus filly that's a year older then her red sister. **"GAMER!" **cried out the red filly recognizing her sister's voice. **"MASKED FLAME!" **yelled out the pale black filly trying to find her sister within the dark of night that even the moon had ran from. Storm clouds covering the sky hiding away the full moon and the sparkling stars.

The two fillies had been a banded by their parents and are now lost from each other. **"SISSY! WHERE YA GO?" **Masked Flame yelled out looking for her older sister. The clouds part for a mere moment showing a glimpses of Gamer's red, blue, and neon green strips that went through her jet black mane and tail. Before the clouds could close back up Masked Flame ran to her sister as fast as her short legs would take her but she didn't make it there in time and was plunged back into the unforgiving darkness. **"SSSSIIIIISSSS!" **cried out Masked Flame as if it was asked upon lightening stroked the clouded sky making a flash of light.

Showing that Gamer was closer then what Masked Flame had thought and helped Gamer find her little sister. Now finally reunited with each other but still with out their parents. The two lost fillies stood in the pitch black shacking from the cold. They tried to huddle together for warmth being they can't see and was scared of getting lost again or worse. That's when they noticed a soft blue glow in the short distains.

Gamer nudged her sister to be brave as they both approached the light. When they round the corner they couldn't believe what they had found. A large female dragon who is glowing a ocean blue color that was also the color of her scales. She has a powder blue under belly and has short shark fin like light greenish blue spicks running down her spin starting at the base of her long neck and going down to the tip of her devil pointed tail. The other spicks starting from her forehead running down to the start of the shorter spicks, these spicks were longer and thinner but the same color then the shorter ones. Her eyes held a lime green iris with a black crystal slit for the pupil and a soft yellow instead of white for the eyes background color.

The two sisters stood in fear trying not to make any sounds or sudden movements. The dragon's back was facing them but the glow aloud them to see why the dragon was there. Noticing a small dark blue un-glowing figure laying limp in front of the dragon which can only be assumed to be the dragon's dead young. The dragon rose to sit up upon her hind legs, her tail rapped around her left side, and her wings stretched out before resetting to lay against her back. Raising her head with the help of her long neck she released a booming thunder sound as lightening shot out of her mouth and into the sky proving that she was the cause of the storm.

The fillies can see that she had been crying but the sudden booming cry scared the fillies which made them whimper with fear. This made the girl dragon take notice to them and turned some to look upon the intruders. She stared down at them waiting for them to run but they just stared back and to a surprise they even stopped crying. Gamer stepped forward a bit still looking at the female dragon. Her little deep blue eyes boring into the dragon's large lime green ones.

A sense of safety came over Gamer as if the female dragon was what they were missing in their lives. Looking back to her younger sister making Masked Flame slowly come up to her sister. With one look into her sister's eyes Gamer knew that her sister felt the same about the dragon. Both sisters looked to the dragon and spoke in unison "Mommy?". The dragon's eyes widened at this and she looked at the sorrow that changed into hope and love that filled the fillies eyes as they looked at her.

The dragon's eyes softened and a small smile crept upon her face as warmth and love took the place in her heart where sadness and emptiness had been. She turned around completely and lowered her large head down to the two fillies. "Oh my beautiful daughters" spoke the dragon with out even moving her mouth but yet can be heard. Her words like fine silk ran through the fillies ears sending them running to their 'mother' for much needed affection. From that day on the two filly sisters were with the mothering dragon named Mombo.

(Author's Note: Mombo means mom in dragon…that's what internet says.)

Years had past from that night and the two sisters are much older now even have their cutie marks. Being raised by a dragon has proven to be interesting to say the lest. Like Mombo had to fly far to find them proper food for their rocky terrain didn't supply the right dietary substance a growing pony needed and wouldn't let them come with. Even though the two sisters had grown to like and able to consume gems that their mother is able to eat which is not normal for ponies. They didn't let her know for their mother was already concerned about their abnormal powers.

Thought their mother reinsures them that even though you have powers and most even maybe all ponies don't have such power, that it only means that they're better then other. Being left alone a lot from their mother leaving to find food for them or herself or even to go off and do what they were told was 'dragon things'. At on point of there life their mother was late coming back. Thinking nothing of it for it has happened before and she would turn up ether in the dead of night or in the next morning. The to ponies shrugged it off and went to bed for the night waiting for their mother to come back from doing 'dragon things'.

The next morning came sending sunshine through the mouth of the cave the ponies called home. First to wake was Masked Flame. Walking out of the cave and onto the ledge she stretched out her legs before stretching out her wings. The sun instantly warmed up her red coat which gave her energy. Masked Flame flapped her wings and shook her long almost to the ground tail and mane letting the lazy breeze ruffle it up before it could settle.

Two long stains of her mane settled in front of her face making her blow it out of the way sending them resettling into there normal places which were against her checks but right out of her eyes on both sides of her face. Masked Flame sighed when she turned to the inside of the cave not finding her sister. She groans before flapping her wings and using her power to make them grow twice in size then caught them on fire. This made the shadows in the cave that hadn't been touched by the sun's light, light up revealing a sleeping Gamer. Masked Flame went to take a step inside but once her orange hoof touched the ground she instantly was next to Gamer leaving a flash of light from her amazing speed.

Gamer groaned before turning over facing away from her little sister. "Masked Flame turn off the night light will ya" Gamer mumbled but was loud enough for her sister to hear. Masked Flame grow angry with her sister's comment on her power. Masked Flame's long mane and tail started to fly up and whip around making it almost look like fire dancing in the wind. **"GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!"** Masked Flame shouted only to watch a tired Gamer slowly rise off the ground and onto her hooves.

"Geez Flame you really need to become a night pony" Gamer huffed out as she made her way to the front of the cave followed by a now clamed Masked Flame with her mane, tail, and wings normal now. "nay I'll pass but you could try being more of a day time pony" Masked Flame replies to her older sister. "nay too bright for me" Gamer sighs as she looks around "Then why do you get up and do stuff during the day light?" Masked Flame asks as she flies up into the air and in front of Gamer. "well dear sister its because a loud red pony wont let me sleep" Gamer groaned as her sister just grins but her eyes say 'really who can that be?'.

"Flame, where's mom?" Gamer asks as she blows hair out of her face which wasn't even hers. "hm I though you would know, oh great bat chaser" Masked Flame says now flying upside down and in circles around Gamer. Gamer narrows her eyes and stares into her sister's brown eyes every time they came into view. The breeze picks up making Gamer's long past her snout but short for it didn't pass the middle of her neck bangs that was over her left eye whip around. Her mane waved in the wind well her bangs did as it was only long there and semi long around her ears then got shorter and shorter as it went down her neck.

Masked Flame gripped the end of Gamer's tail which reached to the middle of her hind legs. "Come on Gamer lets go look for mom" Masked Flame tugged on her tail with her teeth. "no, no lets wait a little longer and see if she shows up then if not then we can go out and look for her" Gamer says before yawning and went back into the cave. Two days had past from that day and Masked Flame was getting fed up with waiting and starving. Masked Flame then decided it was time to go but not to look for her mom.

"**GAMER! **Mom isn't coming back, she's ether dead or this is her way of saying 'its time to leave the nest'. So lets make like a banana and split." Masked Flame says with a hint of hurt and anger within her voice. Gamer looks at her in surprise but deep down she kinda knew this was probably the out come of her mother's disappears. "Fine, what shall we do or better yet go?" Gamer asks her younger sister figuring she had a plan. "Simple mom always told us about ponies living out in that direction so we start flying that way and don't look back" Masked Flame says pointing towards where the sun was heading to. Gamer and Masked Flame looked at each other with faint smiles but sorrow filled eyes before taking off into the sky.

Who would of guessed that simple action would changed their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Party?

Its been about four days and the two sister are now traveling by road and yet still haven't ran into any other ponies. "Hey Flame what you think it be like when we meet other ponies? I mean we never meant any before at lest not that I remember of." Gamer asks only to get a simple one word answer. "Hot" Masked Flame replies causing Gamer to look at her sister weirdly. "w-what?" Gamer asks but noticed what her sister was looking at. About five ponies were hanging out talking near a red barn and a apple orchard.

By the time Gamer went to look to her sister she was gone flying down the hill they were standing on. Sighing Gamer went after her but when she got there she found Masked Flame fighting with a orange pony with blond mane and tail that had the ends tied and a cutie mark of three red apples. This pony was wearing a tan cowboy's hat which is now on the ground probably the reason for they're fighting. A pink pony with curly dark pink mane and tail came hopping up to Gamer nearly scaring the day lights out of her for she was so focused on her sister's fight to take notice to the other fire ponies.

"**HI I'M PINKIE PIE! WHO ARE YOU?" **the pink pony with blue eyes and a cutie mark of two blue balloons and one yellow balloons asks as she jumps up and down in circles around Gamer. "Oh…I'm….G-Gamer" Gamer says flying up into the air to get away from the hyper pink pony. Then a light blue pony with a rainbow color mane and tail, purple eyes, and a cutie mark of a white cloud with a rainbow lightening bolt coming out of it flies up to Gamer. Placing a arm around her neck acting all cool and laid back "Hey I'm Rainbow Dash" the light blue Pegasus says. "Nice name its understandable being your cutie mark is a game consul controller, I'm Twilight Sparkle" a purple unicorn with navy blue mane and tail that has a dark purple and pink strips going through both says calling out to Gamer.

Gamer is stumped on what to say, she had become very shy and the fact that nether she or her sister had much espouser to other ponies of any kind. This made it hard for her to think on something to say to the other ponies around her. Masked Flame by this point had gotten into the pony's face but was stopped by Pinkie Pie jumping in and introducing herself as well as the cowgirl pony whom Masked Flame was fighting with. With that Masked Flame moving on to aid her sister though only because she wanted to talk to Rainbow Dash.

"Yo I'm Masked Flame, Gamer's sister and the fastest, best flyer of all of Terrifying Peck" Masked Flame calls out prideful of herself. This announcement caused Rainbow Dash to demand a race with Masked Flame which she gladly accepted. As the two lined up on a cloud Gamer went to her sister whispering that her sister shouldn't use her powers in front of the others. Now Gamer standing on another cloud that was near by the two competitive ponies. "Ok who ever gets to um…." Gamer says but stops when not sure where they should race to. **"PONYVILLE!" **yelled out Pinkie Pie which sent the two racers flying at top speed.

At that point Gamer had went back to the ground to find out where this 'Ponyville' is. As she landed the Twilight Sparkle followed by the cowgirl pony, Pinkie Pie and a powder yellow Pegasus pony approached Gamer. "Ya'll have one rowdy sister, Gamer" the cowgirl pony says getting closing now walking besides Gamer on her right as Pinkie Pie was on her left. "Um thank you…" Gamer says dragging it out as she waited for the other pony to fill in the missing name. "Oh I'm Apple Jack" the cowgirl pony replied with a friendly smile.

"Well nice to meet you so where is this Ponyvi-…" Gamer goes to ask but got cut off by Pinkie Pie who asks Gamer with a loud voice if she liked parties. "wh-what is a p-party?" Gamer asks with a bit stutter from her lack of knowledge on folks customs. **"WHAT?" **both Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack yell out at the same time but mostly Pinkie Pie. **"DON'T WORRY I'LL THROW YOU AND YOUR SISTER A PARTY!" **Pinkie Pie yells then drags Apple Jack away to help her. With that Gamer simply walked up behind the purple unicorn and was going to come up into her side but noticed a baby dragon sitting on her back looking at her.

The fact that it was another dragon relaxed Gamer. "So small one what reign are you from?" Gamer asked the purple dragon that had green spicks. The dragon looked around before back at her and pointed to himself. Gamer nodded but got no answer as she noticed that they now are standing in front of a small city. "Welcome to Ponyville" Twilight Sparkle announced now looking back at Gamer.

Gamer looked at her then the city that is made up of ponies but spotted none. Laughter rang out above them making Gamer look up only to find Masked Flame and Rainbow Dash sitting on a cloud having a greet time hanging out with each other. "Well at lest my sister is happy" Gamer thinks to herself as she kept following Twilight Sparkle into the town.

"Hey Masked Flame your pretty all right flyer but you probably wouldn't stand a chance against the Wanderbolts" Rainbow Dash says after finally stop laughing. "Who are the Wanderbolts?" asked Masked Flame blushing a bit from Rainbow Dash's comment and tilt her head to the side in confusion. Rainbow Dash tried to hind her shock face but failed horrible this made Masked Flame blush even more being from her adorable facial expressions. Only to hide her purple blush away by covering her face with her long hair.

Luck for her Pinkie Pie butted in by yelling up to her and Rainbow Dash. **"HEY RAINBOW DASH! GO GET YOUR FRIENDS AND INVITE THEM TO THE MOST AWSOME OF ALL AWSOME PARTYS EVER!" **Pinkie Pie yells out up to her. Rainbow Dash's face seemed to lighten up at this and she floe off to fetch her friends. When Rainbow Dash left to fly off to who knows where Masked Flame got all nerves but noticed Gamer now standing in the town square of Ponyville.

Flying down to her sister Masked Flame landed next to her with a blank face. Gamer looked to her sister and smiled at her but it quickly disappeared when Pinkie Pie yelled out blowing on noise makers sending a banner unraveled revealing what it said. **'WELCOME! WELCOME!' **this surprised both Gamer and Masked Flame. When thinking that's all that can be to their surprise all the ponies of Ponyville rushed out of they're houses and shops, scaring both sisters making them going back to back with death glares saying that 'we'll mess you up'. When Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack come out with trays of cupcakes everyone took they're eyes off the sisters.

Gamer nudged Masked Flame and nodded to go the opposite way then the ponies were look. Sneaking by them and finally got out of the crowd. Once out they grin to each other but when they turned to face their get away path Rainbow Dash had just landed with her two also Pegasus friends. Gamer took a step back but Masked Flame went right up to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Masked Flame this is Spit Fire the leader of the Wanderbolts herself and her older brother Sonic Flare" Rainbow Dash says turning some to look at her friends with grin. Sonic Flare a golden yellow Pegasus with dark green eyes, laid straight longish dark orange mane and tail with a red strip through them, and a spinning flaming vortex cutie mark, blushed a bit and smiled a small smile. Spit Fire a yellow Pegasus with spited up dark orange, light orange mane and a longish same color tail. She wore a outfit that was blue with yellow lightening strips on it and goggles sitting on her forehead. Masked Flame's smile lessened when she saw how Rainbow Dash looked at Spit Fire.

Gamer noticing this and tilted over to place her forehead onto Masked Flame's forehead to check her temperature. Masked Flame flinched before pushing her sister away getting flustered but stopped when she and Gamer noticed the looks Spit Fire and Sonic Flare were giving them. Them both with a slight blush, Sonic Flare's blush more deeper and both with shocked almost dazed looks. Gamer looked to her sister with her eyes saying 'walk away slowly' but Masked Flame did nothing being still peeved about her sister's 'caring act' earlier.

"Gamer? Masked Flame?" both Sonic Flare and Spit Fire ask only getting nerves nods from the sisters. Sonic Flare walks up to Gamer starring into her eyes "D-do you remember me?" he asks with his eyes that seem to search the depth of her being. "um…" Gamer mumbled before Pinkie Pie jumped her from behind **"CAKE TIME! YOU TWO!" **yelled Pinkie Pie. Being dragged away by Pinkie Pie saved Gamer from answering questions that didn't have answers to. When the two sisters got to the town squire again a large cake with thousands of lit candles litter the top of it.

All eyes on them as they stand next to each other with Twilight Sparkle to the left of the cake, Apple Jack to the right, Pinkie Pie in front, and Sonic Flare with his younger sister Spit Fire standing next to him and behind the sisters. All the ponies watched intensely waiting with excitement **"OK NOW BLOW OUT THE CANDLES!" **demanded Pinkie Pie as she jumped up and down with her happy hyperactive way. Masked Flame looked around before stopping at her sister which only got a shrug. Both looked to the cake as they spread out their wings to blow away the light. Gamer looked at the candles then her eyes roamed only to find the setting sun behind the light of the candles.

"Um…I have to go…uh thanks for the 'party' but…" Gamer says before nearly jumping as the street lamps light up. Ponies around whisper around them and Pinkie Pie looked like her party ego took a hit but she just bubbled back up. Gamer shook her head **"SORRY" **she yells before taking off into the darkening sky hiding herself behind some clouds that floated far from the party. Sonic Flare and his sister started to go after her but Masked Flame stopped them by flying in front of them this surprised not only them but Rainbow Dash as well.

"She needs to be alone right now" Masked Flame says with a determined voice telling them that 'they shall not pass'. "well why not?" Spit Fire asks her with nearly the same voice. "it's a Gamer thing" Masked Flame says with a dangers tone noticeably saying 'don't push me'. "don't you think we ya'll need to find if she is alright?" Apple Jack calls up to the Pegasus trio. **"WHAT YOU THINK I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY OWN SISTER!"** growled Masked Flame with anger as she is now in Apple Jack's face.

This distracted most of the on goers setting a pony free to investigate Gamer. Flying up high and over to the clouds where Gamer had headed to. Finding a dark figure sitting on the edge of a long flat cloud looking in the opposite direction. Landing on the cloud behind the figure making figure stand up and face the intruder. Up on the cloud it had gotten darker making it hard to see but unfortunately the rising moon covered by clouds had another idea.

The clouds released the moon and its light to break away the shroud that loomed over them whom shield the two ponies away from each other. Once the moonlight shined behind the figure it was all over. Revealing Gamer standing there pale black feathers bursting into the night air showing off her twice in size grown pale black skin dragon like wings. The cool blue color of the moon shined through the thin webbed skin making it glow a deeper blue. Her eyes stayed the same color only changing the black rounded pupil into a crystal like slit letting her vision change to night vision.

The light shinned a bit brighter as the moon raised this let Gamer set her enlarge wings against her back. Gamer looked upon Sonic Flare as the moonlight made his dark green eyes lightened up. "Y-you s-saw" Gamer stuttered but her eyes showed curiosity. "Gamer what happened to you?" Sonic Flare asks his long lost childhood friend with worried eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

"Come on Sonic Flare get up here already" Gamer called out as she was looking down at a one year older then her Sonic Flare. Sonic Flare looked up at the small filly "Gamer slow down! I haven't even gotten into the tree yet" he replies as he watched her in awe. Gamer stopped and sat down on a large tree branch way up into the tree waiting for her friend to couch up. "How does she even get up there? We can't fly yet" the small colt known as Sonic Flare thought to himself still watching her. As if she reed his mind at that moment she called down to him.

"Flare just get a running start up the tree its easier like that" Gamer says now settled onto the large branch and in no hurry of moving anywhere. Sonic flare looked at her in shock as a small blush rushed to his checks from hearing his nickname. Being Gamer had a thing for nicknaming others with the second part of ones full name. "yeah ok I'll try" Sonic Flare yelled out as he went to the far wooden fence readying himself to run. After a couple tries Sonic Flare had finally made it up the tree and is now climbing up to meet Gamer.

When Sonic Flare made it onto Gamer's branch he found her drifting in and out of dream land. "Gamer?" Sonic Flare questioned only to get a grumble as she bobbed her head. Sonic Flare grinned before planting a firm stance onto the branch facing the tired Gamer. **"GAMER!" **yelled out Sonic flare scaring Gamer wide a wake. This made Gamer jump and sent both of them down the tree.

Lucky for them that the other branches that were breaking their fall were padded with leafs. As they tumbled down the small hill that the tree was planted upon they accidentally bumped heads. Laying on their back next to each other rubbing their heads trying to make the stinging feeling fade away. "What you do that for?" Sonic Flare whined at Gamer. "What you mean? You scared me" Gamer protested before huffing it off not wanting to get in a fight with her stubborn friend.

"Hey Gamer?" Sonic Flare whispers out waiting for her to hear his call. "hm…" Gamer hums in acknowledgment to him as they both watch the pinkish clouds flout around in the sea of pinks, oranges, and yellows sky. "No matter what ever happens we'll still be friends right?" Sonic Flare asks Gamer still watching the sun setting sky. "Well duh we're going to stay friends. You're my bests best friend ever so yeah no matter what happens we'll stay friends" Gamer replies to him with a warm smile. "Yeah! We'll do everything and go everywhere together! We'll never be lonely because we will always have each other no matter what." Sonic Flare exclaims excitingly with a huge grin and looking at Gamer.

Gamer turns and looks at his happy expression with a hint of disbelief in her eyes as even at her young age she knew how her parents favored her sister more then herself. For her sister showed signs of rapid growth of flight skills before Gamer. And the fact that her sister looked more like their parents, the only looks Gamer shared with her parents were her red strips in her hair and her father's deep blue eye color. Gamer also knew that her parents and Sonic Flare's parents were setting up a arranged marriage between Sonic Flare and Masked Flame for Gamer had over heard the adults taking about it. Gamer didn't hate her sister though in fact Gamer loved her sister dearly and didn't want their parents to make her life chooses for her but what could Gamer possibly do to help her sister in that matter.

"Gamer?" Sonic Flare calls out his voice dragging Gamer out of her deep thoughts. "you promise?" Gamer asked her best friend now looking into his green eyes for an acceptable answer. Sonic Flare goes to say something but he then suddenly poof away leaving a fading cloud of gold dust. **"SONIC FLARE!" **screamed Gamer with tears and fear pricking her eyes. Looking around franticly for her bests best friend Gamer only found that her surroundings were melting away.

A sharp pain suddenly hit her head causing her to cry out in pain. Then out of no where a bright light flashed and sucked her into it. Gamer soon woke to Masked Flame shacking her awake. Feeling groggy and a throbbing pain in her head Gamer pushed her sister away from her so she would stop shacking her. "Was it all a dream then? Or a lost memory?" Gamer whispered to herself as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

She watched as Masked Flame ran out a door only to return with the same group of ponies from before but this time two new faces came with and of cores Sonic Flare and Spit Fire to. "What? Who?" Gamer questioned out loud to no one special but did want an answer. "Oh um this is Flutter Shy and Rarity" Twilight Sparkle answered by introducing a white female unicorn and a female powder yellow Pegasus. Rarity is the white unicorn pony with navy bluish purple mane and tail that is styled with large curls, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of three blue crystals. Flutter Shy is the powder yellow Pegasus pony that has the same length mane as Masked Flame but is slightly curled, he tail is longer then Masked flame's tail and both are a light pink color, her cutie mark is three light purple butterflies.

Gamer looks at them with questing eyes then rubs her hurting head that she found bandaged. "So your probably wondering where we are or why your head hurts, I can explain all of this" Masked Flame said with a guilty look. "please do" Gamer says with a bit of anger in her voice for she never liked waking up in a unknown place. As she said that Sonic Flare and his sister Spit Fire who isn't wearing her earlier outfit but did kept the goggles on approached her. Gamer turned her attention to them finding Spit Fire giving her a cup of who knows what.

"Drink this it'll make the pain go away" Spit fire says handing over the cup this earning a displeasing glare toward Spit Fire from Sonic Flare and one towards Gamer from Rainbow Dash. Gamer looked at the drink with a cautions look before drinking it only to find that it not only worked by taking the pain away but also it tasting horrible. Masked Flame got irritated by the death glare Rainbow Dash was giving her sister because of Spit Fire's kindness towards Gamer so she walked over to Sonic Flare and Spit Fire and nudged Spit Fire away. In return Spit Fire got mad at Masked Flame this earned confusing looks from Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, Rarity, and Gamer. As of Pinkie Pie wasn't paying any attention and was bouncing up and down with a happy go lucky face in the corner of the room, and Flutter Shy had left before hand because of her shy nature.

So to recap Masked Flame is irritated with Spit Fire cause of Rainbow Dash, Spit Fire is mad at Masked Flame cause of Gamer, Sonic Flare is upset at Spit Fire cause of Gamer, Rainbow Dash is peeved at Gamer cause of Spit Fire, the other three ponies are confused as heck on what's going on, and Gamer is trying to get some answers. "Um Flame you were going to explain where I am and what had happened" Gamer says trying to get some answers before something else distracts her sister but yet that had happened as of now Masked Flame is having a conversation with Rainbow Dash. Spit Fire still mad at Masked Flame decided to follow her but only to get sucked into the conversation. Gamer sighs then turns to Sonic Flare who was silently watching her. "So Flare can you explain what happened to well me?" Gamer says asking Sonic Flare for guides.

Sonic Flare blushes when hearing his nickname from Gamer but then it hit him that if she's using his nickname then she has to remember at lest something about their past together. This sudden realization gave Sonic Flare hope and confidents for the near future. "Well see we were all at your's and your sister's welcoming party and you had a freak out moment or something which I understand cause well…" Sonic Flare started to tell the story to Gamer he leaned in some "I saw what happens to you at night" he whispered before leaning back out. Gamer's head lowers in depression of his comment for she didn't want anyone to see her like that. For Gamer saw her powers more of a curse being it scared others but Masked Flame on the other hand saw her own power as a gift not caring who see's it.

Sonic Flare notices this and lifts up Gamer's bangs to show him her face. He gives her a warm smile "Its ok you didn't scare me or anything and no body else knows about it thanks to me and Masked Flame" he says to her with a soft comforting tone. This made Gamer blush which is super noticeable being it comes out as a blood red color thanks to her fur color. Gamer playfully pushes him away so he wouldn't see her blush before asking about how she ended up unconscious. Sonic Flare's smile widens with Gamer's playfully action but lessens when she asked him for that info.

"Oh well from what I gather is that Masked Flame was fighting with Apple Jack before noticing that I had went after you to make sure you were ok and all. Once she noticed though she had her own freak out moment and went after me which I had the pleasant chance to see her power as well. So anyways she went to attack me but instead he head butted you only." Sonic Flare tells Gamer what had happened but got a black slightly mad look from Gamer. "so if I'm hearing this right it was your fault that I got knocked out by my own sister" Gamer says sounding peeved about this action that caused her pain. "um well if you put it that way…" Sonic Flare frowns knowing that he just screwed up. "It didn't hit you that if you see a on fire raging Pegasus charging at you at the speed of lightening you should of well I don't know kinda pull me out of the way with you?" Gamer asks Sonic Flare as she finally got onto her hooves from the couch she was put upon. "well see she burnt down a shop in the process of her um rage…" Sonic Flare tried to cover his mistake by offering a explanation but at that point Gamer had interrupted him and excused herself from the conversation.

Sonic Flare watches her leave with a sadden frown then noticed the other ponies had left but Spit Fire, Twilight Sparkle, Masked Flame, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash. Gamer walks up to her sister who are with Spit Fire, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash. Only to find that Rainbow Dash had invited Masked Flame to go pranking with her then Pinkie Pie invited herself along with them. Them three headed towards the open door where Twilight Sparkle was standing quietly talking to Flutter Shy who had wondered back over trying to get her to come in and talk to Gamer and Masked Flame. Which she didn't get a chance as Masked Flame, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie walked past her leaving the household.

Flutter Shy finally comes back in to introduce herself to Gamer. Gamer on the other hand was mad to almost no end and was now standing in between Spit Fire and Sonic Flare. Flutter Shy stops in front of Gamer with head lowered "h-hi I-I'm Flu-Flutter Shy" Flutter Shy stutters with a soft whisper. Being unnoticed and unheard by a angry Gamer who was staring after Masked Flame. Flutter Shy attempts to speak out to her again but only got **"WHERE THE HECK AM I?"** Gamer rawers in anger this made her cast shadow at was printed onto the wall behind her rage and whip around with a scary angry face on it. Scaring Flutter Shy and only Flutter Shy for she was the only one who saw it, sent her running out of the building with wide terrified eyes and a scream.

Twilight Sparkle went after her leaving Spit Fire, Sonic Flare, and Gamer alone. Gamer turns around and sits down with a huff regretting accidentally scaring Flutter Shy. Spit Fire goes to the door before looking back to call her brother after her for it was time for them to go home. Sonic Flare sits next to Gamer rubbing her back before leaning over "Our Queen gave you and your sister this home so one you have a place to stay and two as a welcoming gift" Sonic Flare whispers to Gamer as he stopped rubbing her rubbing her back and gestured to the wooden surroundings showing that she lived in a large tree like Ponyville's library. Then he continued to rub her back comfortingly. This made Spit Fire send dagger like glare at her brother from his affection shown towards Gamer.


	4. Chapter 4: Prankster

~Later the same day~

Rainbow Dash and Masked Flame were doing flips and spins within the air all the while laughing and making bets to each other on future races. As Pinkie Pie ran after them trying to keep up with in earth pony terms fast past but for Pegasus's a slightly normal past. When they approached the town square Masked Flame was greeted with semi dirty looks from other ponies. She looked at them with unwavering eyes before flying off ahead leaving Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie wondering what's going on with her.

Following Masked Flame to the pony park where she had landed and sat on the bench. "Hey you ok?" asked Rainbow Dash who landed and sat next to Masked Flame. "its just that I didn't mean to start that fire and the queen did forgive me as long as I help to rebuild the shop" Masked Flame sighs telling Rainbow Dash for her sister wasn't with her. Masked Flame wasn't one to share her feeling unless she trusted the pony or was family but she thought if she opened up to Rainbow Dash then maybe Rainbow Dash would like her more. A pause of silent passed through them were Masked Flame would search Rainbow Dash's eyes and both smiling with a gentle smile. Until…"Turn that frown upside down!" Pinkie Pie exclaims excitedly.

"Huh thanks for ruining the moment, Pinkie Pie" Masked Flame mentally scolds the pink pony. "come on its prank time!" Pinkie Pie says nearly giggling out of control at the end of her statement. And that's what they did until about lunch time where the three ponies ate their daisy sandwiches under a tall old tree which was planted at the top of a semi big hill. Masked Flame didn't really understand how Pinkie Pie's and Rainbow Dash's pranks were funny but she isn't one to be rood so she went along and laughed with them. "Masked Flame its like your turn me and Rainbow Dash has been doing them all day" Pinkie Pie said even when she had a full mouth of food. "ok hold your curls Pinkie let me pick a victim, I mean subject." Masked Flame said earning laughs from her to friends.

Masked Flame looked around before spotting a light blue coat, slicked back silver main, chopped short silver tail unicorn. He wore a white coiler with a black tie and a navy blue hat with a gold star pinned to it. The star matched his cutie mark. Masked Flame got to her hooves and looked proudly before going on to say to her friends to stay here and watch the fun. The stallion unicorn stood on the sidewalk and what looked like was keeping a eye on every thing.

Masked Flame flow into the sky only to land on a every high up cloud. Taking a deep breath Masked Flame jumped off so she can free fall, plummeting to the ground then pulled up right before she can make contact with it. She swept right by the unicorn being nothing but a blur. Following her though was a rushed gust of wind that sent the unicorn tumbling forward a couple feet. He jumped up now every alarmed about what's happening around him. Circling around in the sky but still keeping that speed Masked Flame came rushing back at him but this time the unicorn had got a glimpse at her face before she sent him flying into the air another couple feet. He landed hard on his back getting back up though the stallion spotted Masked Flame who is now on the ground with her friends.

Masked Flame was trying to figure out why her friends looked worried instead of laughing. The stallion let a loud angry grunt out before storming over to the three ponies. Using his power to bound Masked Flame's wings to her body making her yell at him. He pronounced that he is a shield stallion other words a cop and said that she was now arrested. Masked Flame not knowing what a cop was didn't stop her from ranting but she did understand that cop must mean bad news being that's probably the reason for no laughter.

Pinkie Pie now not so happy spoke up claiming to go fetch Gamer from Masked Flame and Gamer's house. As for Masked Flame she was dragged forcefully to the shield station and was followed by Rainbow Dash. Once there the cop stallion throw Masked Flame into a holding cell as he went to tell his boss what had happened to him. A hour has past before Gamer, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Spick showed up in the waiting room which is in a different room from the holding cells. Spick being Twilight Sparkle's baby dragon apprentice rode on her back as them all came up to the shield stallion from before.

Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie tried telling him to release Masked Flame but wasn't getting very far. Though when he turned his attention to Gamer who hadn't said a word he found himself trapped in her stare. Gamer's eyes were like empty voids that drew its power from ripping at ones soul and with each passing second venom leaked out poisoning it. It only best being described as 'death's cold stare'. The pain he endured by just looking at Gamer well she was upset caused him to set her sister free just to stop the pain.

As Masked Flame was trapped in a holding cell Rainbow Dash stayed with her. Reassuring her and letting her know why her prank wasn't funny and why she was in trouble. Masked Flame seemed to love every minute she had with Rainbow Dash. When the fighting could be heard from the other room Rainbow Dash went to investigate it only to come trotting back happily with keys in mouth ready to free Masked Flame. That's the night Masked Flame learned that messing with cops is bad and something else but that'll be released later on.


	5. Chapter 5: Didn't I?

Days later after Masked Flame's little problem with the pony cops and of Gamer scalded her it was finally a nice bright calm day.

"**WAKE UP!" **Masked Flame yelled as she climbed over her sister to the wall the bed was placed against and shoved Gamer right off the warm bed and onto the very cold, hard floor. With a hard thud Gamer quickly got back up with an angry expression. Masked Flame's pupils shrunk in fear of Gamer's rage. Gamer spread her wings in anger as she didn't break eye contact the shadows that weren't gone all the way being most were from the sun glaring through the covered window whirled around her. Whipping the shadow right off the wall turning it into a soiled mass taking the form of a four fingered clawed hand.

It swung around grabbing Masked Flame's legs all together before pulling her off the bed so she'll hang in mid air upside down. "Stay put down stairs." Gamer hissed as another hand branched out of the first hand so it can grip Gamer's bedroom door knob. Opening the door then the first hand flicks its wrist sending Masked Flame tumbling down the stairs as the second hand slams the door back shut. Masked Flame landed on her back "She'll be out monetarily" Masked Flame says to the pony that was waiting for her to return. On that note Masked Flame decided to leave with Spit Fire who suggested returning for Gamer at a later time.

Masked Flame and Spit Fire flow to Twilight Sparkle's home only to find her not home. So their plans changed and they headed to Rainbow Dash's place but found her gone as well. Now going to Apple Jack's house much to Masked Flame's dismay she wanted to break the awkward silence so she asked the most awkward question for her. Being the strength to know the must know answer weighed more than the awkwardness. "So um…Spit Fire…do you like Rainbow Dash?" Masked Flame asked the yellow Pegasus that flow next to her.

Spit Fire looked at Masked Flame with a funny expression "Yeah she's a good friend to have around, why?" Spit fire asks now looking away again. "No, no, I mean do you like her…you know like, like her." Masked Flame corrects her earlier question. Spit Fire yawning at that time and started to chock on air **"OH CELESTIA****! NO!" **Spit Fire cries out in return to Masked Flame's question. Masked Flame mentally sighed in relief before returning to Spit Fire's reaction with a small smile. "Why you ask such a thing? …wait you like Rainbow Dash don't you?!" Spit Fire asks now with a sly expression.

"**WHAT?!"** Masked Flame yelps in surprise for yet she wasn't expecting that to be questioned. "Ooo you do, bad Masked Flame, bad." Spit Fire laughs this made Masked Flame blush even more and fly in front of Spit Fire to stop them. "**SO WHAT!** At least I'm not fighting with my older brother over Gamer unlike a certain yellow Pegasus I know of." Masked Flame smirks as her comment related to Spit Fire who in fact is silently fighting over Gamer with her brother, Sonic Flare. A huge blush burst onto Spit Fire's checks but before she could reply Masked Flame flow off faster than Spit Fire has ever seen her fly before.

They reach Apple Jack's home and landed next to Twilight Sparkle who was watching Apple Jack and Rainbow fight over an extra ticket to a party Princess Celestia is having. Soon later everypony splits up. Masked Flame meant up with Rainbow Dash who just kicked a hole into the raining clouds right above where Twilight Sparkle was trying to eat. "You know Rainbow Dash…" Masked Flame called out to the blue Pegasus from behind her. Rainbow Dash hummed in engagement of what Masked Flame was saying. "I too have an extra ticket to this party. Gamer and I were invited but Gamer was never one for parties, you no the whole what happens at night thing." Masked Flame said but got no response from Rainbow Dash this time.

Rainbow Dash had her head in the hole she made then popped it back out and zipped the hole up. Turning to Masked Flame who had an irritated look in her eyes. "Huh?" asked Rainbow Dash this made Masked Flame sigh "You want to come to the Grand Galloping Gala with me?" she asked pulling out the extra ticket out of her sandal bag. Rainbow Dash paused for a moment before jumping for joy then onto Masked Flame thanking her thundered times over.

Masked Flame then hung out this Rainbow Dash for the rest of the day. Twilight Sparkle ended up getting more tickets for her other friends and even for Spike. The next day Masked Flame was pasting back and forth. Waiting for her sister to wake and come down stairs for food. Moments later just that happened a sleepy Gamer came flouting down the stairs landing at the bottom step then walked to the kitchen. Her hair sticking up from not brushing it off after waking. Masked Flame ran after her to find her sister sitting at a table where she held a coffee cup. Masked Flame walked up to her sister and sat at the table across from Gamer.

"Guess what?" Masked Flame asks as she took the cup away from Gamer who groaned. "I asked Rainbow Dash out for a **DATE!**" Masked Flame said and a bit shouted towards the end. Gamer now fully awake stared at her sister with wide eyes. "to the Grand Galloping Gala" Masked Flame added when all she got from Gamer was a weird look. Gamer's mouth opened some "and she said **YES!**" Masked Flame added again shouting 'yes' at the end. This time Gamer closed her mouth but a picture that was hanging on a wall behind her fell off the wall and broke on the floor.

Gamer blinked then got to her hooves "Masked Flame where's yesterdays mail?" Gamer asked and went to the broken picture to clean it up as she waited for her sister's answer. Masked Flame didn't answer her sister and when Gamer turned to face her sister after putting the broken glass and frame onto the table she noticed Masked Flame was holding a wing brace. The kind to keep a Pegasus from flying.

(Author's Note: This next part is a song sung from Repo! The Genetic Opera a movie me and my Sis [Masked Flame is based off of] share a bond over. So I also find it very fitting for this next part. So hope you like it Sis. P.S. I don't own Repo! or this song but do love it every much. One more I change some words to better fit the story but you should all look this song up its awesome. Song called "Let the Monster Rise".)

Gamer looked at the brace then to Masked Flame. _"Didn't I tell you not to go out? Didn't I?"_ Gamer asks taking a step towards her sister. _"You did, you did"_ Masked Flame answered and took steps back.

"_Didn't I say the world was cruel? Didn't I?"_ Gamer asked stepping ever so closer with this weird look in her eyes. _"You did, you did"_ Masked Flame replied back stepping back again but she bumped into the kitchen counter.

"_Then tell me how __this happened, what I did wrong, tell me why. Can we just go home, Sis, and forget this dreadful night?"_ Gamer said almost pleading with her sister. _"Didn't you say that you were different? Didn't you?"_ Masked Flame asks Gamer now with a glare and steped toward her sister. _"I am, I am."_ Gamer answered looking down to the floor but not moving anywhere.

"_Say you aren't that pony, say it"_ Masked Flame demanded of her sister as she throw the brace to the side and got back on all four hooves. _"I am, I am."_ Gamer says not making any move.

Masked Flame spreed her wings in anger as the tips lit on fire. _"Then tell me how to act, Sis! What to say, Sis! Tell me why. All you've ever told me, every world is a __**LIE!**__"_ Masked Flame screamed that last word right in her sister's face now that she's gotten that closed up to Gamer.

"_Didn't you say that you'd protect me? Didn't you?"_ Masked Flame asked now circling around Gamer. _"I tried, I tried"_ Gamer said now looking up and watching her sister circle around her.

"_Is that how you'd help me? Is it?"_ Masked Flame asked angerly as she stoped in front of Gamer again and pointed to the brace. _"I tried, I tried"_ Gamer whispered now turning completely around away from Masked Flame.

"_Don't help me anymore, Sis. You are dea__d, Sis, in my eyes. Somepony has replaced you."_ Masked Flame says with rage as she flys to the front door and opens it. _"Sis, I hate you. __**GO AND DIE!**__"_ Masked Flame yells and leaves slaming the door behind her.

Gamer turns and starts slowly walk through the house _"__Didn't I build a house, a home,didn't I? Didn't I raise her all alone, didn't?"_ Gamer says to herself then turns to a hallway. _"__Then Dash took her from me, stole my sister. She's to blame. Have I failed my sister?"_ Gamer says walking down the hallway but stops when spoting self in a mirrer.

Gamer reached up and rubbed her forhead right under before of her ears noticeing two bubs on each side of her head. _**"**__**THEN LET THE PONY DIE! AND LET THE MONSTER RISE!"**_ Gamer screams a the bumps start to slowly grow to a point and Gamer grins with narrow eyes as she stared into her blurry reflectien.


End file.
